1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coating for coating baked products, e.g. cakes, cookies, etc. wherein the amount of liquefied fat from the coating which is absorbed by the dough portion of the baked product is significantly reduced without reducing the fat content of the coating. This invention also relates to baked products having therein vitamins which are heat sensitive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been virtually impossible to maintain high levels of heat sensitive vitamins in baked products. The reason for this is obvious. The baking temperature required for baking the product normally destroy or render substantially ineffective vitamins which are heat sensitive. Coatings for baked food products normally consist of fats, sugar, and milk solids with possibly an emulsifier added along with the flavoring agent. Normally, baked products which have this type of compound coating added thereto are of inferior quality. The reason for this is that the products have a high fat content which turns liquid when the temperature of the fat is exceeded and is thereafter absorbed by the dough portion of the product resulting in an unacceptable appearance and mouth feel. In the past, this problem has been minimized by increasing the melting point of the fat or oil. However, a waxy mouth feel side effect usually limits the melting point of the coating long before the melting point approaches the upper limits of storage temperatures.
Several processes have been disclosed for preparing coatings for coated baked products. Typical of these are the ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,568 and in the Biscuit and Cracker Baker Magazine entitled "Biscuit and Cracker Product" by Ralph M. Bohn, published in 1967 by the American Trade Publishing Company of New York and Chicago. Although both of the above-mentioned references teach the use of some of the same ingredients which are used in the coating of the present invention, the amounts of the ingredients differ significantly from the amounts used in the coating of the present invention. Of particular importance is the amount of dry milk solids used in the present invention. The present invention requires the use of at least 25 percent nonfat dry milk solids, whereas, the hard butter coating described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,568 only requires from 5 to 17 percent dry milk solids. The crux of this invention resides in the finding that coatings for baked food products can be produced wherein the fat from the coating is not absorbed into the baked product when stored for long periods of time, at temperatures exceeding the melting point of the coating. Neither of the above-mentioned references teach a coating in which dry milk solids are present in an amount of 25 percent or more by weight of the total formulation.
The new and novel process of this invention provides a new and novel product which overcomes each of the disadvantages of the prior art.